1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to furniture construction and, more particularly, to chairs and tables produced essentially from discarded or scrap motor vehicle tire casings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When tires used on motor vehicles become worn, it is necessary that the same be replaced. Upon replacement, the worn tires are generally discarded. Disposal of worn tires has become a major problem, as is evidenced by the large stockpiles of worn tires in our nation's salvage or scrap yards. Tire manufacturers have little need for worn tires, as the tire casing is not one which is readily recyclable at an economic cost. A demand exists for ground rubber dust which can be buffed-off from whatever remains of the worn tread but this comprises only a small percentage of the overall weight of the tire. The bulk of the tire remaining is of little to no economic value and presents a substantial disposal problem. It would be environmentally and economically advantageous to provide a useful commercial outlet for worn motor vehicle tires. In fact, commercial outlets for worn tire casings have been devised.
It is known to fashion articles from worn tires. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,199,845, issued May 7, 1939 to Frank Wolf, discloses receptacles fabricated from discarded tires. Another use of discarded tires is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,281, issued Sep. 19, 1972 to George W. Clayton who discloses the use of discarded tires to produce a nestable traffic marker. Yet another use of scrap tires is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,916, issued Feb. 5, 1991 to James A. Powell. Powell discloses an upholstered article of furniture in the form of an ottoman which comprises a single scrap rubber tire, or a stack of scrap tires, mounted generally horizontally on a base. Upholstery covers the tire or tires and padding is arranged between the tire or tires and the upholstery.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.